Ask Me
by Charliflex
Summary: Traduction. Lui parler est devenu comme une partie d'échecs, et aucun des deux n'est prêt à jouer aucun coup.


Salut à tous, lecteurs !

Me voilà de retour avec un OS sur le couple James/Lily ! Le plus adorable de la saga d'après moi :)

Je tiens à préciser que je l'ai traduit, et que donc, il ne m'appartient absolument pas. Tous les crédits vont à **marauderlyyours** , qui m'a donné son accord total pour traduire son OS.

Je vous laisse donc avec l'histoire.

Charliflex.

PS: Dora, si tu passes par là, sache que je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé l'OS avant de le publier et j'espère que tu ne me trucideras pas. Je t'aime et schmoutzi.

PSS : L'image de couverture est un dessin à moi.

* * *

[ _Lui_ parler est devenu comme une partie d'échecs, et aucun des deux n'est prêt à jouer aucun coup.

« Donc, Pré-au-Lard. » dit-elle, assise devant le feu dans la salle commune à côté de lui, en train de travailler sur de la paperasse administrative que McGonagall leur a donné le matin même -le côté négatif lorsqu'on est Préfet et Préfète en chef. « Quelque chose de prévu ? »

Il prend une gorgée de la bièreaubeurre, qu'ils ont piquée un peu plus tôt dans les cuisines, mettant sa plume derrière son oreille et s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé pensivement.

« 'Sais pas. » dit-il, mais en la fixant. « 'Crois que je trouverai quelque chose. Et toi ? »

« Des possibilités. » propose Lily, le regardant fixement, elle aussi. « J'y réfléchis. »

Demande-moi, dit son regard, parce que sa voix, elle, ne le veut pas.

Tu le dois.

J'ai peur.

Je ne le ferai pas.

Demande-moi. Je t'en prie, demande-moi juste.

« Génial. » dit-il, reposant la bouteille de bièreaubeurre sur la table, atteignant encore une fois sa plume. « Bonne chance, alors. »

Ils sont tous les deux sur la défensive et la partie continue.]

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily était assise sur le sol de la salle commune, essayant de trier tous les billets de retenue du mois -un exploit plutôt remarquable étant donné que James et Sirius étaient tous les deux étalés sur le sol avec leurs têtes sur ses genoux, lui tirant occasionnellement les joues ou lui pinçant le nez. Remus, qui lisait intégralement ses notes de métamorphose, donnait à Lily des astuces pour changer leurs nez en trompes d'éléphants. Peter était paresseusement vautré sur le canapé, essayant de se trouver une source de divertissement.

Lily sentit des crampes dans ses jambes et tapa le visage des garçons pour indiquer qu'elle souhaiterait qu'ils s'enlèvent. Sirius grogna et roula sur le sol, mais James ne bougea pas, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. « Tout va bien, Evans ? » Lily soupira, mais ne dit rien d'autre. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne dirait jamais non à cela. C'était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus de flirter avec elle, ces derniers jours.

L'alchimie entre eux bouillait depuis un moment, et maintenant c'était juste à l'un d'eux de s'exprimer. À la fin de la sixième année, James lui avait promis qu'il modifierait ses habitudes, et qu'il ne la harcèlerait plus en lui demandant de sortir avec lui. Ils avaient développé une sorte d'amitié. Mais il avait également clarifié qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de l'aimer, même s'il n'agirait plus en tant que tel Dusse-t-elle jamais partager ses sentiments, elle devrait être celle qui l'aborderait. Lily avait été à deux doigts de sortir sa cervelle de son crâne à la pelle et de lui dire qu'il lui plaisait, un million de fois déjà. Mais les mots ne sortaient jamais, et à chaque fois, elle voyait l'ombre de déception passant sur son visage, avant qu'il ne continue à faire semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Tandis que ses doigts couraient sur son cuir chevelu, elle sut qu'elle était proche d'un autre tel moment, quand soudain, Peter parla plus fort, avec un regard amusé. « Ta petite amie te fixe, Cornedrue. »

« Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. » répliqua Lily, un peu trop rapidement.

« Il ne parlait pas de toi, Evans, Queudver parlait de Brown. Mais il est bon de savoir que tu le fixais aussi. » ricana Sirius.

Elle sentit James bouger sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle regardait à travers la salle commune pour voir Viola Brown, battant des cils et regardant dans leur direction. Remus, qui vit son visage s'affaisser, sentit sa confusion et son inconfort et dit avec empressement : « Viola n'est pas la petite-amie de Cornedrue. Il va juste à Pré-au-Lard avec elle parce qu'elle le lui a demandé. »

« Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec elle ? » sourcilla Lily, son désaccord irradiant de sa voix.

James se redressa, s'appuya sur le canapé sur lequel Peter se prélassait et haussa les épaules. « Ben, tu sais, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Quelqu'un te demande si tu veux aller avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, tu dis oui, tu as un rendez-vous et tu construis une relation. » Son ton était indifférent, presque froid. Il utilisait beaucoup ce ton avec elle dernièrement.

« Tu veux construire une relation avec Viola Brown ? L'idiote qui croyait que les Moldus, en fait, n'existent pas ? La fille qui trouve que le Quidditch est ennuyeux ? » tiqua Lily. Ses yeux tressautaient et elle avait l'air pâle.

« Non, » coupa Sirius, « Il veut construire une relation avec Viola Brown, la fille avec un bon cul. » Lily regarda James, attendant qu'il réprimande Sirius, mais il ne dit rien. Lily masqua son choc avec un regard dédaigneux et souffla, comme si elle était trop fatiguée pour faire la morale aux garçons sur avec qui ils devaient ou ne devaient pas sortir.

Mais elle avait besoin d'une réponse. Elle avait besoin de savoir s'il avait enfin abandonné et s'il était enfin passé à autre chose. Elle avait besoin de savoir à quoi était dû ce rendez-vous avec Viola Brown. « Potter. » dit-elle, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Elle se racla la gorge pour avoir son attention et commença sa phrase une fois de plus mais elle fut interrompue par une Viola Brown gloussante et babillante.

« Salut Jamie. »

« Hey Viola, » sourit James. Lily fronça les sourcils, il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

« Je suis juste trop excitée pour ce week-end. J'ai choisi la tenue parfaite. » dit Viola en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est euh… c'est bon à savoir. » dit James en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez et en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Viola n'était pas satisfaite de l'attention que lui accordait James, donc elle vint et s'assit si près de lui qu'elle était presque sur ses genoux. James s'éloigna d'elle, mais Lily ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des lèvres en cul-de-poule de Viola. Et tandis qu'elle la regardait fixement, Lily vit Viola Brown se pencher vers lui, couvrant son corps avec le sien et pressant ses lèvres contre celles de James. Lily se sentit comme si elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle détourna le regard, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, menaçant de se déverser. Elle entendit des gens regarder le couple se bécotant, bouche bée, et ensuite elle sentit leurs regards dévier sur elle. Elle se leva et partit sans un mot.

« Laissez-moi seule. Ne me suivez pas ! »

Elle entendit le son caractéristique de _ses_ pas dans le couloir avant même qu'il ne parle. « Evans, arrête. »

Elle commença à marcher plus vite, mais _ses_ longues jambes lui permirent de la rattraper facilement. Il attrapa son poignet, et l'attira vers lui. Peu importe à quel point il était en colère contre elle, son cœur se serra à la vue de la douleur clairement visible dans ses yeux. Elle essaya de s'extirper de sa prise, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle, donc elle tourna simplement la tête. Elle sanglotait maintenant, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il ressentit immédiatement le besoin de la réconforter. Il la tira plus près de lui et posa sa main libre sur son épaule. Cédant à ses faiblesses, elle s'appuya contre lui. Pendant un moment, il oublia à quel point il lui en voulait. Il inhala profondément, sentant le parfum de miel de ses cheveux. Il céda à la tentation de l'entourer de ses bras et lâcha un baiser sur son épaule avant d'y reposer son front.

« Ne fais pas ça, James. » Sa voix se brisa à la mention de _son_ prénom.

« Je ne fais rien du tout, Evans. » dit-il avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu me fais croire qu'une certaine partie de toi se soucie vraiment de moi. Que ton harcèlement de ces trois dernières années a une quelconque sincérité. » A ses mots, l'irritation le parcourut et il la lâcha.

« Tu ne pleureras pas, Lily. » Sa voix était dure, son visage était impassible mais ses yeux semblaient terrifiés. « Et tu n'as pas non plus à douter de mes sentiments pour toi, alors que j'ai toujours été clair à propos d'eux. C'est toi qui refuses de les accepter. »

« Vraiment ? Je suppose que tu ne vas pas emmener cette stupide nana à Pré-au-Lard, alors. »

« Elle y va avec moi parce que je veux de la compagnie. Contrairement à toi, je ne veux pas passer mon week-end enfermé dans le château, juste parce que je suis trop têtu. »

« Tu veux de la compagnie ? Est-ce que les Maraudeurs sont morts ? C'est une excuse pathétique. »

« Je t'ai attendue. »

« Tu n'as pas attendu assez longtemps. »

« Tu me le demandes maintenant ? »

« Je… Pourquoi devrais-je te le demander maintenant ? Elle n'est clairement pas juste un rencard, si tu l'embrasses devant tout le monde dans la salle commune ? Par le foutu caleçon de Merlin, félicitations James ! Montrer à tout Gryffondor que tu as réussi dans ta chasse à Lily Evans et que tu es maintenant passé à autre chose. »

Il cligna des yeux. Elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit, mais ce baiser avait juste réaffirmé ses peurs. La manière dont tous les yeux, incluant ceux de ses amis, s'étaient momentanément dirigés vers elle avait été beaucoup trop humiliante.

Ils restèrent tous les deux debout, face à face, pendant un moment, furieux l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'il parla finalement, sa voix sonnait comme vaincue. « Elle m'a embrassé. »

« Pourquoi y vas-tu avec elle, James ? » répéta-t-elle, priant pour une réponse qu'elle pourrait croire et accepter.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il dise, il ne savait pas non plus ce que serait la bonne chose à dire. Il décida de dire la vérité.

« Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle il y a deux jours. D'abord, j'allais refuser, mais après je me suis dit que si je sortais avec elle, ça pourrait te rendre jalouse et enfin t'inciter à t'ouvrir à moi. Je lui ai bien dit clairement qu'on irait juste en amis avant de dire oui. Je suis désolé si tu as souffert, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Elle m'a embrassé, et je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser. Je ne le voulais pas non plus. »

Les larmes de Lily s'étaient finalement arrêtées, mais ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle était devenue jalouse, mais cette jalousie semblait avoir alimenté la peur qui continuait à ronger son cœur, la peur qu'un jour il l'abandonnerait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Donc tu as fait tout ça juste pour prouver que t'avais raison ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas me demander de sortir avec toi ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Parce que je t'ai entendue dire non trop de fois pour avoir le courage de te demander encore. » grimaça-t-il.

« Tu savais que la réponse serait différente cette fois. Donc quelle différence est-ce que ça ferait si tu m'avais juste demandé ? » défia-t-elle.

« Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de différence, et c'est pour ça que je te le demanderai pas. Parce que même après tous ces moments qu'on a partagés, tu voudrais plutôt être la fille qui m'a fait plaisir en disant oui, que la fille qui veux une relation avec moi. Tu cherches toujours un avantage. Tu refuses de demander parce que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour la gagner. »

« Comment peux-tu attendre de moi que je te fasse confiance, alors que tu ne peux même pas sacrifier ton ego pour moi, et, par contre, accepter de sortir avec des filles idiotes comme elle ? » hurla-t-elle, frappant sa poitrine et le repoussant. Elle voulait qu'il souffre aussi, elle voulait savoir qu'il languissait tout comme elle.

Il attrapa ses poignets avec adresse à une main, la colère inondant son visage et il la regarda avec rancœur. « Je vais dormir dans mon vieux dortoir ce soir, dans la tour de Gryffondor, pas dans ma chambre. » dit-il faiblement, et ensuite il fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

Son ventre se noua, lui donnant envie de vomir. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder, attendant qu'il se retourne, la prenne dans ses bras et dise que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Aussi injuste que ce fût, elle voulait qu'il arrange tout entre eux, comme il le faisait toujours. Elle attendit qu'il s'arrête, il attendit qu'elle l'arrête. Aucun des deux ne céda, et Lily resta plantée dans le couloir, se noyant dans ses faiblesses.

Il avait raison, et elle le savait. Il lui donnerait son monde et elle trouverait tout de même un moyen de le tenir responsable de la dégénération des choses. Il était habitué à ce qu'on lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à aimer les gens à travers ses actions et ses mots. Dans son cœur, elle savait qu'il ne la blesserait jamais intentionnellement.

Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait aveuglément confiance à un garçon en amitié, il l'avait ouvertement insultée devant toute l'école et lui avait tourné le dos. Elle s'était battue pour lui, et lui ne s'était jamais battu pour elle. James avait eu raison à propos de Severus tout le long, et finalement Severus avait choisi la magie noire au lieu d'elle. Mais, et si Severus avait raison à propos de James aussi ? Cette pensée était ce qui l'avait retenue. Lorsque Severus avait trahi son amitié, elle avait été blessée. Si James trahissait son cœur, elle se briserait. C'était la première fois que Lily avait admis la vraie raison se cachant derrière ses peurs, même à elle-même. Et cette prise de conscience la frappa de plein fouet, pas parce que James l'avait laissée, mais parce qu'elle l'avait rejeté. Severus avait choisi la magie noire au lieu d'elle, mais James l'avait choisie elle au lieu de lui-même. Il avait changé sa manière d'être pour être assez bien pour elle. Et au contraire de Severus, qui l'avait traitée bien en tant qu'exception par rapport à tous les Nés-Moldus, James était véritablement une bonne personne, indépendamment de ses sentiments pour elle. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait toujours été parfait pour elle, et elle avait refusé de l'admettre.

Elle l'avait probablement perdu, mais elle décida qu'elle ne garderait pas tout pour elle maintenant. Elle ne se retiendrait pas d'essayer de le récupérer et de se sauver elle-même. Elle s'essuya les joues, se redressa et prit la route de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec détermination.

Lorsque James entra dans la salle commune, il vit ses amis le regarder avec appréhension. Il secoua sa tête et, au lieu de se défouler sur eux comme il l'avait initialement prévu, il se dirigea droit vers la cage d'escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Juste au moment où il atteignait le bas de l'escalier, Viola Brown le héla. Viola était la dernière personne que James voulait voir, et son expression dure en témoigna, mais elle sautilla tout de même vers lui. Son gloussement lui rappela l'air renfrogné sur le visage de Lily et il se retint de s'en prendre à elle. Après tout Viola était trop superficielle pour comprendre l'impact de ses actions sur les autres.

« C'était un sacré baiser qu'on a partagé tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » claironna-t-elle joyeusement.

« Tu m'as embrassé, je ne t'ai pas embrassée. » répliqua James, pince-sans-rire. Viola balaya son affirmation comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail frivole.

« Brown, je crois que James veut qu'on le laisse seul. » prévint Remus. James lui lança un regard reconnaissant, mais Viola en semblait totalement dépourvue.

« Jamie, pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ? » roucoula-t-elle.

« Ne m'appelle pas Jamie, Viola. » dit James, laissant tomber toute tentative de politesse. « Et ne m'embrasse plus jamais, c'est maintenant un souvenir plutôt désagréable. » ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons en direction des escaliers pour monter.

Au moment où il fit son premier pas, il sentit la main de Viola sur son épaule et entendit le portrait claquer. Il se retourna pour réprimander Viola, mais son regard fut attiré par Lily. Elle avait l'air troublée et fragile. Il était content que les seuls occupants actuels de la salle commune soient les Maraudeurs et Viola, il ne voulait que personne ne la voie dans ses moments de faiblesse.

Mais Lily semblait avoir abandonné tous ses doutes dès l'instant où ses yeux rencontrèrent les _siens_. Elle marcha droit vers lui, ignorant les regards fixes des Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les escaliers, elle éloigna Viola de lui, tira d'un coup sec sur sa cravate, baissant son visage, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Au début, James se figea de surprise. Debout sur la première marche, il faillit perdre pied et s'appuya sur Lily pour se rééquilibrer. Ses bras tombèrent d'une manière ou d'une autre sur son corps menu, et le contact éveilla brusquement ses sens. Il se pencha pour qu'elle n'ait plus à tendre son cou, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à répondre à son baiser. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle laissa James prendre le dessus. Ses yeux se fermèrent, juste avant qu'elle n'ait vue des milliers d'émotions inonder le visage du Gryffondor. Elle était sûre que sa propre expression était similaire. Ses dents frôlèrent _ses_ lèvres, et _sa_ langue trouva le chemin de sa lèvre inférieure. Lily soupira de plaisir tandis qu'elle s'abandonna finalement à lui.

Sans interrompre le baiser, il la souleva, les retourna et la plaqua contre le mur le long de la cage d'escaliers, quelques marches plus haut, loin de la vue de tous. La pression du corps de James sur le sien était plus merveilleuse sensation au monde. Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, elle l'embrassa avec le plus de ferveur et de passion dont elle était capable, même si elle ne pouvait plus exactement respirer. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Il dût retirer ses lèvres pour qu'eux deux puissent respirer et reprendre leurs esprits. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste s'embrasser, aussi merveilleux que cela pouvait être, ils devaient d'abord parler. Elle s'effondra entre le mur et _son_ corps, son visage enfoui dans _sa_ poitrine, essayant d'inspirer et d'expirer régulièrement. _Son_ visage se pencha involontairement pour presser ses lèvres sur ses cheveux, tandis qu'il parla de la manière la plus calme qu'il pouvait donner à sa voix, considérant sa respiration superficielle. « Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ? »

« Je… je te le demande. » bégaya-t-elle. Le cœur de James martelait désormais indéniablement dans sa poitrine.

« Me demander quoi ? » Sa voix était maintenant plus profonde et calme. Elle ferma les yeux et mit ses mains dans _son_ tee-shirt pour rester collée à lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne lève la tête pour le regarder, ses lèvres effleurant _son_ menton lorsqu'elle le faisait. La lueur intense dans _ses_ yeux la fit baisser son regard à nouveau. James soupira et commença à s'éloigner, prenant son silence comme un autre refus de sa part de lui avouer ses sentiments. Dès qu'elle sentit _son_ corps chaud se détacher du sien, elle pressa ses lèvres sur _son_ cou, le suppliant de rester. Il marqua une pause, et elle sut qu'elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, ou il partirait encore. Puisque leurs deux corps étaient raides avec la tension entre eux, aucun n'avait bougé d'un centimètre, et lorsqu'elle parla, ses lèvres bougèrent contre la base de _son_ cou.

« Je veux que tu sois avec moi, et avec aucune autre fille. Je veux que tu m'embrasses, et que tu n'embrasses aucune autre fille. » Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale, la sentant si près de lui et écoutant ce qu'elle disait. Il reposa son front contre elle, mais elle refusait toujours de le regarder. Sa respiration remonta lorsqu'elle se remit à parler. « Je te demande d'être à moi, et je veux que tu dises oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Il se donna mentalement une gifle pour poser la question qui pourrait l'éloigner de lui et perdre tout le progrès qu'elle avait fait, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

Lily respira à fond et le regarda finalement dans les yeux. Ses larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, mais elle ne trembla pas. « Parce que maintenant, c'est possible que je ne te veuille plus que tu ne me voudras jamais. »

James secoua la tête et essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec ses lèvres. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent jusqu'au coin de celles de Lily puis sur la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux enflammés et mordit son lobe d'oreille. « Ça ne peut pas arriver, idiote » murmura-t-il. Il prit son visage en coupe avec ses deux mains, regarda fixement dans le profond de ses yeux, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire éblouissant. Lily sentit toute la vulnérabilité s'évacuer de ses entrailles alors qu'elle sentit de la pure affection et adoration l'envahir. Alors qu'il se penchait, elle le rencontra à mi-chemin, et leurs lèvres se percutèrent en un autre baiser passionné. _Sa_ langue fouetta ses lèvres, suppliant de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour le laisser entrer. Elle pouvait sentir ses genoux faiblir, et elle devait s'agripper à _ses_ épaules pour rester debout. Elle sentit _ses_ mains vagabonder partout sur son dos et _ses_ lèvres bouger le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou. Il embrassa et suça son pouls, et Lily était sûre qu'elle s'évanouirait de pure extase. Au moment il allait la soulever pour qu'elle puisse passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge et se séparèrent.

« Si vous voulez vous bécoter comme des lapins laissés seuls dans un terrier, allez-y au moins, dans le terrier. Ne bloquez pas ce foutu escalier. » sourit narquoisement Sirius. Derrière lui, Remus et Peter étaient secoués de spasmes, essayant de ne pas rire, et Viola avait un air refrogné, devant la cheminée.

Le visage de Lily tourna au cramoisi tandis qu'elle grogna dans l'épaule de James. « Fichez tous le camp. »

« Ah, j'ai l'impression que c'est une revanche pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez jeté hors de placards à balais. » claironna Sirius.

« Si je n'étais pas actuellement dans un état de pur bonheur, je donnerais un coup de poing dans cette suffisance qui transpire de ton visage, Black. » répondit-elle en riant.

James était simplement en train de faire un grand sourire à ses amis, ne lâchant pas sa prise sur Lily.

« Donc, tu dors toujours ici ? » demanda Lily en se tournant vers _lui_ en souriant, espérant qu'il n'entendrait pas le doute dans sa voix.

« Bien sûr que non, comment est-ce qu'on pourra continuer de nous bécoter si ces cons n'arrêtent pas de nous interrompre, sinon ? » Il prit sa main, et les deux tourtereaux se mirent en marche vers l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs.


End file.
